


De mère en fille

by Ahelya



Series: Cave Canem [29]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Family, Gen, Headcanon, L'éducation des Phantomhive, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Female Character, XVIIIème & XIXème siècle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: De l'éducation des filles dans la famille Phantomhive.





	De mère en fille

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cave Canem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941441) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya). 



> Chronologie : On saute de génération en génération entre 1763 et 1885.
> 
> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème "Sorcière". Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.
> 
> Et… Ce one-shot ne parlera pas de sorcière. L'idée m'est venue en lisant en diagonale « Histoire des femmes en Occident – le XVIème au XVIIIème » pour vérifier ce qui se disait sur les prostituées, juste avant de me mettre à écrire « Le vrai nom du Croque-Mitaine » et je suis tombée sur ce passage :  
> Les théologiens et les moralistes se persuadèrent que la moralité, féminine du moins, était un héritage maternel. Une fille était ce que sa mère en avait fait. Ainsi une sorcière ne pouvait-elle engendrer qu'une sorcière.

**De mère en fille**

 

C'était étrange de rentrer dans cette pièce et de ne pas voir son père au bureau qui s'y trouvait. Mais cela faisait plus de deux ans que le bureau n'était plus celui de son père, se rappela soudain Catherine. C'était devenu le bureau de Venec mais elle n'avait jamais vu son frère s'asseoir à la place de leur père. Elle s'était mariée avant que cela ne se produise.

Ce fut un choc de voir Pénélope se diriger tout naturellement vers le bureau et s'y asseoir. Un choc momentané. Pas une grande surprise. Venec et elle… Ils étaient proches en âge. Elle avait épousé un de ses plus proches amis. Il avait épousé l'une de ses plus proches amies…

Eléonore eut l'air tout aussi choquée qu'elle en voyant leur jeune sœur à la place de leur père, choquée au point de rester debout alors que Catherine s'était déjà assise. Il fallut l'invitation de Pénélope pour qu'elle en fasse de même.

C'était étrange de se retrouver ici sans leur père et leur frère. Seulement toutes les trois. Silencieuses. Comment allaient-elles pouvoir discuter sans père pour mener la conversation ?

« Je n'ai pas encore reçu le moindre message du Roi. » les informa soudain Pénélope.

Aucun chien n'était donc nommé officiellement mais les affaires des bas-fonds n'attendaient pas pourtant. Que faisait donc le Roi ?

« Mais tu t'occupes tout de même des bas-fonds pour le moment, Polly ? » demanda Eléonore.

Pénélope acquiesça. C'était le seul choix possible de toute façon. Ce n'était pas Eléonore ou elle-même qui pourrait remplacer Venec. Elles étaient mariées. Ça ne pouvait pas non plus être leurs autres sœurs. Elles étaient trop jeunes et filles. Ça pouvait encore moins être Charles même s'il était le fils de Venec et l'actuel Comte. Ça ne pouvait certainement pas être son mari ou celui d'Eléonore. Le Chien était l'affaire des Phantomhive. De personne d'autre. Ça ne pouvait être que Pénélope parce qu'elle était veuve et parce qu'elle avait assisté Venec pendant tout ce temps.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudain et leur grand-mère entra dans le bureau. Elle tremblait mais pas de colère malgré l'air furibond qu'elle affichait. Elles s'étaient toute levées pour l'aider. Eléonore fut la première à l'atteindre. Elle la conduisit jusqu'au canapé puis l'aida à s'asseoir tandis que Catherine appelait un serviteur pour qu'il apporte du thé.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas une once de sang Phantomhive, leur dit-elle, mais il n'est pas question que vous ayez cette conversation sans moi.

-Vous êtes encore faible, Grand-mère. »

Faible mais suffisamment forte pour avoir survécu à l'épidémie qui avait emporté les autres. Un miracle même si elle disait que c'était une malédiction et que la Mort allait entendre sa façon de penser quand elle viendrait enfin la chercher.

« Notre famille n'attend pas, Cathy. » répondit leur grand-mère.

Elle les détailla ensuite les unes après les autres. Catherine nota son regard satisfait en voyant Pénélope assise au bureau de leur père. Il était plus méfiant quand il se posa sur elle et Eléonore. Pensait-elle que…

« Grand-mère, nous ne contestons pas la position de Polly, surtout si le Roi n'a pas encore pris la moindre décision à ce sujet.

-Il doit être trop occupé à prier. Comme si Dieu voulait se mêler de ce genre d'affaire. (1)

-Grand-mère ! »

Mais il était temps de revenir au sujet initial.

« Nos inquiétudes n'ont rien avoir avec… Avec le Chien. »

Pénélope et son époux avaient toujours assisté Venec et leur jeune sœur avait profité des leçons de leur grand-mère et de leur mère. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait avec les bas-fonds. Normalement. Non, le problème n'était pas le Chien. Le problème était le Domaine, trois sœurs à marier et un hériter qui ne savait marcher que depuis une année…

 

.o.

 

Eléonore se rendait rarement au Domaine Phantomhive. Elle vivait trop loin d'ici pour rendre régulièrement visite à sa sœur. De plus, elle avait ses enfants, son mari, mais malgré la distance, après la mort de Venec, elle avait fait tout son possible pour aider sa sœur… Dans tous les rôles qu'elle assumait.

« Mère… »

Eléonore regarda sa fille qu'elle allait laisser avec Polly pour tout l'été.

« Qu'y a-t-il Esther ?

-J'ai une question à vous poser, mère. »

Elle lui fit signe de la poser. L'enfant la regardait. Elle hésitait.

« Pour quelles raisons mes frères et sœurs ne sont-ils pas venus avec nous ? »

Une question si simple mais en même temps si compliquée. Comment lui expliquer que parce qu'elle était fiancée à Charles, son éducation allait être quelque peu différente de celle qu'allait recevoir ses sœurs ? Comment lui expliquait ce que les Phantomhive faisaient ?

 

.o.

 

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour s'habituer à l'idée que ce bureau était le sien. Il avait d'abord été celui de son père puis il avait été celui de son frère. Il était devenu le sien. Maintenant, il aurait dû être celui de Charles mais son neveu n'était pas en Angleterre. Encore. Toujours. Et Pénélope ne se souvenait même plus quel était le nom du pays où Augusta et lui se trouvaient…

On frappa à la porte et son majordome entra dans la pièce.

« Monsieur Sainclair est arrivé, madame.

-Merci Alfred. Faites-le entrer. »

Pénélope redoutait cette entrevue mais il était temps de l'avoir. May et elle en avaient longuement discuté. Il était temps pour Charlotte de les rejoindre au Domaine et puisque son père avait eu le bon goût de prendre une deuxième épouse, il était temps de faire appel à son bon sens. Sa nouvelle épouse n'aurait certainement pas le temps de s'occuper de sa fille. Mieux valait leur confier Charlotte. Elle passait déjà tous ces étés avec Valence et Frédéric au domaine, elle n'y verrait certainement aucun inconvénient à y passer l'année. Sans compter qu'Edward n'aurait aucunement besoin de s'inquiéter de l'éducation de sa fille, les Phantomhive comptait s'en charger.

 

.o.

 

Charlotte regardait Claudia avec une fierté certaine. Sa fille venait de réciter sans commettre la moindre erreur sa leçon de botanique et elle n'avait pas non plus manquer d'intégrer à sa récitation chacune des propriétés les plus intéressantes des plantes que sa mère lui avait demandé d'étudier. Sa grand-mère, Augusta, aurait été fière d'elle. Sa grand-tante Polly aussi, certainement.

Peut-être était-il temps de lui montrer le laboratoire ? D'abandonner la théorie pour la pratique ?

« Claudia, suis-moi. »

 

.o.

 

Claudia se souvenait avoir passé de longues heures dans cette pièce, à observer son père travailler. Vincent faisait de même maintenant mais elle était seule aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce que Cédric fasse une entrée fracassante dans son bureau en demandant :

« Pourquoi viens-je tout juste de voir ma fille avec une épée à la main en compagnie du maître d'arme de son frère ?

-Parce qu'elle a assisté à l'une des leçons de Vincent et qu'elle a voulu essayer de tenir une épée. Vous étiez d'ailleurs présent, Cédric, et vous l'avez laissé faire.

-Et pourquoi personne ne m'a dit qu'elle avait continué ?

-Frances aime l'escrime, Cédric. Pourquoi devrait-on l'en priver ?

-Parce qu'elle ne doit pas devenir comme toi ! »

Il eut l'air de regretter immédiatement cet éclat.

« Claudia, je… Vincent te succédera. Frances n'a pas besoin de se perdre dans ce monde-là. Je ne veux pas…

-Qu'elle devienne comme moi. Vous l'avez déjà dit. »

Cédric baissa la tête. Claudia soupira.

« Ma mère m'a appris beaucoup de choses, Cédric. L'épée n'en faisait certainement pas partie. Si vous voulez que notre fille ne soit pas comme moi, laissez-la à ses leçons d'escrimes. Vous pourriez même lui enseigner cet art vous-même. Vous avez essayé de le faire avec Vincent.

-Vincent n'a pas le goût de l'escrime.

-Mais Frances l'a. »

Il ne pouvait dire le contraire.

« J'y réfléchirai. »

Elle ne demandait pas plus que ça.

 

.o.

 

« Non. Non. Je ne veux pas ! »

Lizzie criait. Elle ne voulait pas poursuivre son entrainement à l'épée. Frances s'était figée. Pendant un instant, un court instant, c'était sa propre voix qu'elle avait entendue et elle avait à nouveau senti la main de cet homme sur son bras. Tout ceci n'avait même pas eu lieu dans les bas-fonds. Ils n'allaient certainement pas dans les bas-fonds avec leur mère à cet âge-là. Tout ceci avait eu lieu dans la rue, une simple rue, alors qu'elle avait été séparée de sa mère et de Vincent pendant un instant. Il y avait eu un homme. Il l'avait pris par le bras et avait essayé de l'entrainer plus loin. Elle avait crié. Elle avait paniqué. Elle avait voulu son épée. Une seconde plus tard, elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras de Vincent et sa mère, son chapeau par terre, était devant l'homme qui avait essayé de l'emporter avec lui. Elle se souvenait clairement du sang sur le bras de cet homme, du sang qui avait coulé sur la chaussée une fois que sa mère s'était éloignée de lui…

Lizzie continuait de crier. Frances se mit à genou et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Comment lui expliquer ? Elle était fiancée à Ciel. Elle serait l'épouse du Chien de Garde de la Reine…

« Même si c'est dur, c'est dans ton intérêt et celui de Ciel. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

 

* * *

Au cas où :[ Arbre généalogique de la famille Phantomhive ](https://ahelya-d.livejournal.com/18847.html)

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Le Roi en question est Georges III (qui règne de 1760 à 1820). Il était parait-il très pieux et passait son temps à prier.
> 
> En plus de l'arbre généalogique, voilà un bref résumé des personnages originaux créés génération par génération de chien :
> 
> \- Le Club des 7 (Chien : Venec puis Pénélope/ Règne : Georges III) : Caleb Phantomhive a 7 enfants. Dans l'ordre : Catherine, Eléonore, Venec, Pénélope (Polly), Elisabeth, Sixtine, May. Venec a un enfant, Charles. Il meurt de la variole, tout comme son épouse et son beau-frère, le mari de Pénélope. Eléonore a une fille : Esther. May a également une fille, Emma. Les autres ont évidemment des enfants mais ceux-ci n'ont pour l'instant aucune incidence dans toutes ces histoires.
> 
> \- Cerbère (Chien : Polly, Esther et Charles puis Polly, Charles et Valence alors adolescent / Règne : Georges III puis Georges IV) : Charles épouse sa cousine, Esther mais le couple n'a pas d'enfants. Charles épouse ensuite en seconde noce, Augusta. Le couple a deux enfants : Valence et Frédéric.
> 
> -L'Arrière-grand-père de Ciel (Chien : Valence / Règne : Georges IV, Guillaume IV, Victoria) : Valence épouse Charlotte, la fille d'Emma (qui est la fille de May, voir le Club des 7). Ils ont une fille, Claudia. Son frère Frédéric, lui, a trois enfants : Cédric, Charles et Virgil.
> 
> \- Quand le chien était une femme (Chien : Claudia / Règne : Victoria) : Claudia épouse son cousin, Cédric. Ils ont deux enfants : Vincent et Frances.
> 
> \- Avant le manga (Chien : Vincent / Règne : Victoria) : Vincent a un fils Ciel (Alors pour ceux qui lisent le manga, ouais, je sais y'a un truc pas net là-dedans mais Spoiler !). Frances épouse Alexis Léon, marquis de Midford et a deux enfants : Edward et Elisabeth (Lizzie)
> 
> \- Le manga (Chien : Ciel / Règne : Victoria).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Le Maître d'arme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939491) by [Ahelya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya)




End file.
